Edo Tensei Naruto: Special Edition
by Krympuff
Summary: Boruto's worst memory is when his dad, Naruto, dies protecting Konoha. When he gets a chance to go back in time, he intends to fix all of his mistakes and save his dad. But when he uses to much chakra for the time travel jutsu he goes back further in time, to his grandparent's TIME LINE!. LITTLE OOC. THIS IS JUST PART OF THE SUMMARY AS I CANT FIT IT.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here i come again with another story! I could not finish my other story for some reason because I lost interest and I also had a writer's block. Anyway this story is pretty much gonna be OOC. There are a few things that are staying from the main storyline. For example, NaruHina will happen eventually. Konoha 11 will be older (like 5 years older) than the main storyline.

Naruto will be 5th Hokage instead of Tsunade. Tsunade will be sixth instead and Kakashi will be seventh. This will be a Time Travel/Edo Tensei in the past fanfiction.

Anyways stop the spoilers and let's start reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **Somewhere in the Land of Fire:** Boruto Uzumaki Namikaze was having a bad day. His mission was to serve and protect a princess for 2 months. At first, he disliked the princess because she was too arrogant and sassy. But she learned her lesson and became mature. Boruto and the princess started to get closer together and after a month of serving her, they became a couple. Now today was his last day and he was being escorted by Konoha's Anbu( Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai) on the way home.

 **3 days later:** Boruto arrived back to Konoha to report to the Hokage. Ever since his old man died, Boruto was never the same. The Cheerfulness of Boruto was replaced by a sad, grim face. He missed his old man so much that he even traveled to places where his old man had went to. Boruto opened the door to the Hokage's office to find that Tsunade was asleep face flat on her desk with sake beside her.

 _Why did she even become Hokage?_ Boruto thought. It had been a year since she got inaugurated and the same year that his old man passed away. As he waited for her to wake up, the door suddenly bursts.

"Tsunade-sama! You shouldn't be sleeping and drinking on the job!" A voice called out.

I turn around to see a woman with a pig on her hands. It was Shizune, his aunt. Shizune was always nice to Boruto, hell they would even hang out together whenever she was free from being the assistant of the Hokage. But sometimes she was scary. Whenever Boruto was being a pervert, she would always give him "love touches" but in reality, she would beat him down unless Boruto apologized to her.

And yes Boruto was a pervert.

 _I maybe a pervert but I respect women in my own way._ He thought as he was watching Shizune trying to wake the busty Hokage up.

"hnng... I'm awake... I'M AWAKE!" The large breasted hokage put her head up. She then grabbed a shot glass, only to be taken by Shizune.

Tsunade sighed. She wants to finish her sake before tackling her paperwork. She then saw BorutoBoruto and immediately went back to Professional mode.

"Boruto I assume your mission was a success?". Tsunade says as she tries to fix her bra only to show a larger cleavage than what she has normal. Boruto blushed as he watched her and a trickle of blood coming out of his nose. Tsunade didn't seem to notice it.

"Yes Tsunade-baachan the mission was a success, although it was rough at first but it went pretty smooth at the end." Boruto reported while trying to wipe his nose.

Tsunade sweat dropped at her nickname but was confused.

"What do you mean 'rough' at first?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Hana-chan **(A/N She is not Hana from the Inuzuka clan)** was tough at first but she softened up" Boruto said.

 _Hana-chan huh? Very interesting._ Tsunade smirked. She knew that Boruto was a lady killer like his dad but she was surprised that an important princess fell in love with this gaki.

"Was there any problems?"

"Well everything went as planned and there was no aign of foul play during the meeting. Also the princess was with me the whole time while I had 3 Kage Bunshin watching the meeting" Boruto finished.

Tsunade thought about what Boruto said. _So the gaki had spent time alone with the princess huh? wonder what they did. Bah they coudn't possibly... no way! they are too young!_ Tsunade thought.

"So Tsunade-baachan can I go?" Boruto snapping out of her thoughts.

"Oh... yes yes you can go now. You can recieve your B-Rank pay later by mail." Tsunade quickly says.

"Thank you Baa-chan!" Boruto junped out of the window, a smile on his face.

Tsunade grew a tickmark as she continued her paper work.

Boruto was walking home when he walked by Ichiraku Ramen. His face went brighter as he entered the shop. Old man Teuchi was cooking up some ramen when his 3rd best costumer (with Naruto being second and Kushina being 1st) came in and immediately fixed up his favorite ramen.

"You know old man, the older you get the faster you make ramen" Boruto said as he ate his 15th bowl. He usually eats 30 bowls.

"I'm bot that old yet! besides your father ate like 60 everytime he came over." Teuchi says.

"Yeah I know and I miss him" Boruto says slowing down on the 23rd bowl.

"Yes I miss your old man. He was also a grandson figure to me and always helped when me and Ayame run out of supplies" Teuchi says as he rolled the broth.

"Anyways, speaking of Ayame, where is she?" Boruto said, looking around.

"Oh yeah she took the day off and she was a little sick" Teuchi said.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Boruto says worriedly.

"Don't worry about her Naruto she just has a little cold, nothing to serious." Teuchi assured Boruto.

"Alright then old man! see ya later!" Boruto said as he dropped off enough money for the whole meal.

Boruto was again on the streets, only to arrive at the gate of the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate. He opened the door only to find a hug from his twin sister who he missed so much.

"Boruto-niisan! I missed you so much! your so lucky to get a long term mission while I only get to do C and D Rank missions." Himawari pouted. She and Boruto had been promoted chuunin together. While she inherited the Byakugan, he got his dad's whisker marks, and also his dad's Uzumaki chakra.

"I missed you too Himawari-chan. Here I got you something!" He said as he pulled out a Kunai with a little cute toy hanging on the ring handle.

Himawari's eyes grew wider as she saw the kunai. Boruto could see stars in her eyes.

"Is this for me? Thank you Thank you Thank you! Your the best Niisan" Himawari says as she clutched her new baby in her hands.

"Yes Himawari-chan, anyway where is mom?" Boruto asked, looking around.

"Oh yeah she is at the hospital at the moment, helping Shizune-niichan on some patients." Himawari says, playing her baby.

"Alright Himawari-chan, I will go and take a shower and a nap, see ya later" Boruto said, waving his hands.

"Bye niisan! Thank you again for the gift!"

Boruto entered the shower and later came out with a towel on his waist. He then proceeded to his room to change into his pajamas and later flopped into bed. As he was lying on his bed, Boruto had a lot of things on his mind at the moment. He was thinking about his beautiful girlfriend. He then started to dream about her... being naked. _NO! No perverted thoughts about Hana-chan._ Boruto mentally slapped himself. Although, the closest thing they ever done perverted was...

 _ **FLASHBACK NO JUSTU**_

 _Boruto was sitting down quietly on Hana's bed while waiting for her to change up for bed. He learned that Hana never wore makeup and she was that beautiful. Hell she could even rival Tsunade-baachan when she was younger. As he was waiting for her, the door opened up and she walked out of the washroom, looking beautiful. Her racks were C cup sized despite the fact that she hid that under her usual baggy clothing. Her body seemed well toned and her ass was amazing. She blushed as I was stripping her with my eyes. Then she started to walk towards him, then she leaped on top of him, locking them into a lip lock. They started to make out for what seemed to be like hours. Boruto then started to rub her thighs._

 _"Boruto-kun... we should stop, as much as I love you, I don't want to have... you know... do that we are too young and I don't want to get caught" Hana says, blushing._

 _Boruto pouted._

 _"But... when we are older... maybe... maybe we could do that" Hana winked, smirking at Boruto._

 _"I look forward to that" Boruto smirking aswell. He left her room to go to his own room._

 _ **FLASHBACK JUTSU KAI!**_

Boruto, blushing at the thought decided to call it a night.

* * *

 **How is that for a start? PM me some ideas about pairings, time travel ideas, Edo Tensei Characters except for Naruto. Also all Konoha 11 are alive (well except for Naruto)**

 **Anyways let me know what to do**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys back at it again Sorry I had a writers block and also the finals are up so I have to concentrate on school.. Another chapter to this story. Hope to see more reviews:)**

 **I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Boruto woke up the next morning. He makes his way downstairs and melts when he smells the sweet scent of muffins and pancakes. On his way to the kitchen, he sees a man with gravity defying hair and a mask on his face. He is holding a familiar orange book, which Boruto reads all the time, on his face. The man was his uncle Kakashi, who always visits them every morning just for breakfast. He is famous for his feats during the fourth shinobi war but he is also famous for being a lazy ass pervert.

"Uncle Kakashi?" The man turned his head to him. His eyes turning into a u shape.

"Good Morning Boruto!" Kakashi hollered, closing the book, to only get another book from the piles below the couch.

"Man Uncle Kakashi, you are so luck you have an Icha-Icha collection" Boruto deadpanned. His Kaa-chan would always take away his perverted books and scolds him for being a pervert. Although his dad was never a pervert, he always told him that when he was 12, his Kaa-chan would always blush around him and would even faint when he touches or for being close to her. Now that he thinks about it, his Kaa-chan has the Byakugan and the Byakugan could see through buidlings, walls and _clothes._

Boruto deadpans as he learned that he got his inner pervert from his mother.

Kakashi just shrugs and started to read his precious Icha-Icha. Boruto then proceeded to the kitchen to find his kaa-chan flipping pancakes. The aroma of the pancakes and maple syrup makes his nose twitch. Hinata turns around finding Boruto sitting on the table.

"Good morning Bolt-kun... can you please call for uncle Kakashi and your sister?" Hinata asked.

"Sure mom" Boruto calls for Himawari and Kakashi to the table. It was usually loud during breakfast but today was quiet and that made Boruto curious. _Did I forget something? Hell even Kakashi is quiet._

"Why is it quiet here?" Boruto asks.

"Boru-kun... it's your dads death anniversary" Hinata chokes, hurt in her voice. Ever since her husband has died, she was crying every night and even sometimes makes a shadow clone to snuggle after her and to find that the clone was gone the next morning. But she understands that being a Hokage means protecting everyone in the village. The Will of Fire burns greatly through him. Hopefully, she will meet Naruto again in the after life and be together again.

Himawari bursts into tears and keeps eating her pancakes. Ever since his tou-chan passed away, she became less fan-girlish to the Uchiha. She started to take her training seriously and she wanted to be the hokage. She promised her tou chan that she will be stronger than him and that she will surpass all the Hokage's.

"Oh" was all Boruto could say. He missed his dad so much that he started to copy his dad's hairstyle. His dad's hairstyle was similar to his grandfather's hairstyle. Uncontrollable blond spikey hair now ran across his head. Sometimes they would mistake him of a ghost of Naruto or Minato only to realise that he had 2 whisker marks instead of three. He also missed Kurama, the fox was also sealed within the Shinigami's when his dad performed the Shiki Fujin on the powerful enemy that rampaged across Konoha.

It was all quiet when suddenly, an Anbu operative appears on the window.

"Boruto-san, the Hokage has asked your presence in the tower" the Anbu said.

"Alright I will come in a minute" Boruto says, eating the last of his pancake. He then walks toward the Anbu and syas his goodbyes to his family. They both Shunshin into the tower and the Anbu left his side. Boruto, again, finds a sleeping Tsunade, drooling over some papers. He coughs loud enough for her to hear. She puts her head up and yawns.

"Did you drink last night again?" Boruto teased.

"Good morning to you too brat!" Tsunade roars. "Anyway, I have a mission for you. Hana-hime has asked for your presence once again in the palace. She wants you to guard her while her father negotiates with another daimyo" Tsunade finished. She then see Boruto smile a bit and she knew that he would be happy to see his girlfriend again

"YOSH! Baa- chan I will take this mission!" Boruto scrambled down the stairs and making his way to the gate. Tsunade sweat drops when she sees Boruto scamper off in the distance. He reminds her of a certain hokage.

 _Like his father_ She thought with a smle.

* * *

Boruto was walking down the road on the way to the fire palace. He was thinking of how to, ahem "pleasure" Hana-chan. He was daydreaming when he suddenly he sensed a spike of chakra erupted. Before Boruto knew, he got knocked out.

Boruto woke up in a very dark place. He was cold and wet. His head was covered with a bag and he seems to be sitting on a chair. Trying to break away from the rope that binded his arms, a voice talked.

"Don't even try to escape spy". A man took off the bag of his head. Boruto looked up and froze. It was his grandfather, Namikaze Minato. Still young maybe in his 20's. Boruto then realized that something was wrong here. If his grandpa is alive... could it be...

Boruto just eyed Minato and his mind said _Time travel._

* * *

"Anything got to say spy?" Minato said in a harsh tone. Boruto just looked at him. Minato thought that something was familiar was in the boy's face. He has blond hair, whisker marks, hell even his face was in there. There was no way he could be a a relative.

"Where am I?" The boy asked.

"Your in Konoha's Interrogation room." Minato stated in a monotone voice. "I want you to participate with me, which village are you from?"

"I-I don't know"

"Don't lie to me boy, I had one of our members scan your head and he says that you certainly don't have amnesia now I'm not gonna ask again _boy"._

* * *

 **Sorry had to cut short. Longer one next chapter.**


End file.
